


Questions

by silvercolour



Series: Takarazuka prompts [7]
Category: La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Mid-Canon, Sad, communicating? Don’t know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercolour/pseuds/silvercolour
Summary: What a king is supposed to do isn’t easy.
Relationships: Arthur/Guinevere (La légende du Roi Arthur), Guinevere/Lancelot (La Légende du Roi Arthur)
Series: Takarazuka prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781578
Kudos: 2
Collections: Guess the author round five





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Takarazuka Guess the author game round 5, word limit 500 words, prompt: ”what am I supposed to do now”.
> 
> Check out the other fills in this collection, there’s a lot of cool things in there!

There are some questions you hope a king never asks himself. ‘What am I supposed to do now?’ is probably somewhere near the top of that list. And yet.

‘What the  _ hell _ am I supposed to do now’ is the first thought that passed through Arthur’s mind as he pulled the sword from the stone. For heaven’s sake, he wasn’t trying to be a  _ king _ , he just needed a sword-

He is made king anyway. His advisors tell him what he’s supposed to do now. Merlin stays, for a while, and leads the way. His knights help him until they no longer need to- and then they come to him for help.

They look to him, his knights, and his people. They expect him to know what’s supposed to be done now.

* * *

It is years later that Arthur finds the same thought flashing through his mind. The same ‘what am I supposed to do  _ now _ ?’ As the thought crosses his mind he is transported back to that day, many years ago, when he pulled sword from stone.

For a moment the same silence surrounds him, and the next moment the same uproar seems to surround him. There is yelling, voices raised in anger, telling him what to do, what a king, their king, _their_ _friend,_ is supposed to do. 

Except this time the fact that he is king is not news, or sudden revelation. This time he has been king for many years, and he cannot let them –his knights, his _friends_ – shout their opinions like this. The decision is his to make, and make it he will. This time he does know, though he wishes he did not. Treason is treason. Traitors cannot be allowed to live in his lands.

A king cannot be seen to be in doubt. If a king is in doubt he goes to his advisors to his closest confidantes, to the people he trusts more than anything in the world.

Two of whom are even now kneeling in front of him, restrained by guards.

Two of his closest- two traitors. Arthur wants to look away, wants to run away even. He wishes he didn’t know what he was supposed to do.

Lancelot, kind brave Lancelot, who looks up at him even now with the same faith he always has. ‘I’m sorry’, the look says, and ‘I know what you have to do’, and ‘I trust you’.

And next to him…

Next to his most trusted knight kneels his wife, his queen- his heart. She does not look at him, but he knows she feels as Lancelot does. They trust him, and they regret that this has to happen.

But they do not regret their actions.

Arthur wishes he could feel that too as he orders his knights to take the pair away.


End file.
